THE GAMES WE PLAY
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: Sakura is tired of being in the back ground and be without friends. She was now left to be by herself when her friends her shishou never need to see her anymore. Her parents are now deceased. She will do anything to be noticed again by everybody.
1. Chapter 1

THE GAMES WE PLAY

Sakura is tired of being in the back ground and be without friends. She was now left to be by herself when her friends her shishou never need to see her anymore. Her parents are now deceased. She will do anything to be noticed again by everybody.

"Haruno we have you surrounded!" yelled and anbu.

"scoff You won't get me you know that, she sent you to your last mission," Sakura said.

"Our team one of the best," The Hunter-nin proudly held his sword in his hand.

"Okay fine,but before I kill you let me tell you something," Sakura mumbled.

"Like you will," The Hunter-nin put his head down in defeat.

They all knew she was the strong, stronger than the Hokage, than the legendary sannin, which meant she was very strong. Stronger than Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"W-w-what i-is tha-t?" The once proud Hunter-nin asked.

"I am only doing this….is to be….known.." Sakura sighed, " I am known now, right? They remember me now? Please…"

"It is true that they now know you," he felt sorry for her.

"Thank you, two more thing," she said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What did they say about me?" Sakura asked.

" They hate you now," He said," and they feel sad that they did those things to you, they now it is their fault."

" You are the only person who is nice to me besides some people," Sakura charged at his leg and paralyzed him. She killed the Hunter-nin and anbu next to them with an attack they couldn't even seen.

"Hey what are you doing?" His teammate asked worriedly.

"Nothing, yet," Sakura smiled. His teammates took out their weapons.

Sakura charged at them. She took out a kunai, she then took out senbon needles and attacked them.

"I really don't want to kill you guys," Sakura said.

"Are you going to torture us?" The girl worriedly asked her.

"No I am not, I'll make you guys forget our meeting," Sakura looked at them sadly.

"Why do you want to do that?" The girl asked," I thought you were mean."

"Hmmm… Well I am not really mean, what rank mission are you in anyway?" Sakura asked.

"We were supposed to do a C-rank mission," The paralyzed partner said." We are already Chuunins."

"Yeah," The girl shyly took out her headband.

"IN Konoha!" The other partner said." I am the strongest."

"How old are you now?" The girl asked now.

"Me? I am 13 now," Sakura said, "what are you names?"

"My name is Khana, the one paralyzed is Hieh, and the other boy is…Kenji," Khana said. The Kenji part was really off so she likes him.

"Do you like Kenji?" Sakura asked.

"Y-y-yes," she stuttered.

"Go and tell him and if he breaks your heart I will break him," Sakura said happily. The girl was so glad she ran to him.

"So you are Hieh, right?" The boy nodded.

" How old are you guys now?"

"We are 13 also, Are you a Chuunin?"

"Yes I ran away but I am going to enter it,"

"Well go for it,"

"Do you like her?"

"Who? Khana? Yes"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because she likes Kenji,"

"Just try,"

"Waaaah!" Khana cried.

"What is it Khana,"

"He said he hates me!"

"Well I have to tell you something Khana, Hieh likes you and he is really cute,"

"Yeah he is but I gave up on him because there are a lot of girls who likes him,"

"he likes you"

"Go and try,"

"Oh yeah your teacher will be really worried, hurry and say it,"

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Hieh said.

"Yeah"

"I'll defeat you!" Kenji yelled." You guys sided with the enemy!"

"Good night kenji," Sakura knocked him out and poured some liquid in his mouth.

"Bye," Sakura said sadly.

"Thank you Sakura-nii-chan her let me give this to you," It was a really pretty it had a moon and sun with a star in the middle.

"I really want to remember you,"

"Bye…Sakura-nii-chan,"

"Bye Sakura-chan," She knocked out both of them.

"Sakura fight me," A person with a shark head said.

"No Kisami," Sakura said.

"Are you done with you mission, that took you long enough," Kisami said.

"Something happened," Sakura plainly stated.

" You haven't fought anyone, they think you are weak like they say in your village," Kisami said. When he stopped Sakura looked back and pinned him really hard in the tree. She already had a kunai at hand.

"Never say I am weak, let's fight," Kisami fell. No one ever stopped him and the worst part is it really hurt.

"Let's start before anyone comes," Sakura hurried to the court.

"Why don't you want them to see you fight?"

"Because they are expecting war in Konoha soon and I don't want to fight," Sakura dryly looked at him.

They started by hiding.

Sakura went to him and attacked his stomach with a kick, a really deadly one.

He blocked it with his arm and sent dozens of kunais at her. While she was blocking He took out is Samehad his really big sword that sucks chakra.

He swung it at her and it missed. She kicked his sword and cracked it.

"W-what?" Kisami questioned his sword.

"Oh nothing, we are done," Sakura was about to leave," Oh yeah do you think I am weak now?"

"N-no"

"So the mission?" A boy with raven hair and eyes asked.

"It went fine the Hunter-nin isn't there anymore," Sakura looked at him.

"Oh yeah the jounin exams are starting in Konoha in 2 days you should go," Itachi said.

"Oh yeah, Thank you!" Sakrua jumped. "Deidara!"

"So I've heard," Deidara clapped." But you are not going to be here for about a weak."

"I will be back," Sakrua encouraged her.

"Well I will drop you off there,"

"Sakura here is you payment,"

"Thank you very much, I already have a lot but with no one caring for me,"

"WE care for you and someone here does more," Deidara said.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no one, you should know," Deidara smiled.

"Oh yeah Sakura-chan did you really have to dye your pretty hair black?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, Oh where are my contacts?" Deidara gave her blue contacts.

"We don't know what to do without you," Deidara explained.

"Thank you Deidara-nii-chan," Sakura hugged her older sister.

"You know you changed us," Deidara pried the arms of the child from her own.

"Bye,wish me luck!" Sakura yelled. Deidara looked at the girl drifting away.

"You know Itachi-san you should tell her before its too late," Deidara looked at the figure behind her. "You are right she isn't weak Kisami-san, you and Itachi, she is so lucky, she doesn't even need luck."

37047734

"State you're name and business," The anbu guard.

"My name is Hiehi, Hana and I want to enter the Jounin exam," Sakura said.

"We will escort you to the Hokage at once," The anbu strictly ordered.

"Okay," Sakura smiled.

"Here we are please, sit," The anbu left.

"Hi my name is Shizune," the girl with short brown hair said.

"I heard that you were the best student of the HOkage," Sakura complimented.

" Oh no I am second, Sakura is the first. I feel very sad.. I-i-I w-wanted to b-be her best friend and I wasn't a really good friend," Shizune silently cried to herself," I am so sorry I am like this right now I am telling you."

"It is okay, really," Sakura said.

"What is your name?" Shizune asked.

"It is Hiehi, Hana," Sakura said.

"Okay, here we are," Shizune pointed at the big door with **Big** lettering meaning Hokage.

_**They entered **_

_**Shizune talked to the Hokage about Hana**_

_**Shizune left them together Hana and Hokage**_

"Hello Hana," The Hokage said," You want me to register you for the Jounin exams well please fill this in." The Hokage handed her the admission for the Jounin exam.

"Which village are you in?" The Hokage asked.

"Oh here is my headband, I am from Konoha," Sakura said.

"You are?" She said.

"yeah there are a lot of other schools," Sakura explained.

"Yes there is, but I have never seen—" She stopped.

"It's okay Tsunade-baa-chan!" Sakura said leaving.

"Naruto! Wait…" Tsunade stopped," A new one…"

"Okay I am here Tsunade-baa-chan!" a guy with yellow hair screamed.

"Naruto this is Hiehi, Hana and she is going to stay here, please show her around," Tsunade tried calming her anger down in front of a guest.

"Okay, HI My Name is Naruto, I will be the next Hokage, Believe It!" naruto screamed.

'I should give him some slack' Sakura thought

"I believe you," Sakura sighed.

"You do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Okay Hana, that's Sasuke-teme being chased by his fangirls," Naruto sounded jealous.

"Are you jealous of him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because this girl I like likes him,"

"What is her name?"

"Sakura"

"……"

"Are you okay Hana-chan?"

"Oh yeah"

"I thinkthinkthisgirlnamedHinatalikesmebutidontlikeherilikesakurabutheydid—"

"Okay slow down Naruto-kun"

"O-ok-kay"

"Oh" ' Is it me or was he stuttering?" Sakura thought

"I really want you to meet someone,"

"Hello Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

itz my firat onE...

Help me pick who she is going to stay with...please...


	2. chappie 2

Hellooo! O kno alll Mi chapies r bad..but I try..

-----------------------------------

.,.,.m bvvhinkthisgirlnamedHinatalikesmebutidontlikeherilikesakurabutheydid—"

"Okay slow down Naruto-kun"

"O-ok-kay"

"Oh" ' Is it me or was he stuttering?" Sakura thought

"I really want you to meet someone,"

"Hello Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme this is Hana-chan!" Naruto happily said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Come on Naruto-kun let's go over there," Sakura said.

"Okay Hana-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Yay!" Someone in the background said.

-

"N..n.n-a..ruto-kun i-is h-ha….ppy?" a shy girl asked looking at the blond happy boy.

"Yes he is Hinata-chan, that girl is really happy," a guy with a dog said.

"Thank you Kiba-kun," Hinata gulped. 'When Sakura left I thought he would like me not this, this…."

" Oh yeah Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked.

"Yes Kiba-kun?" Hinata said.

"I Love you…." KIba silently cursed himself.

"YOU might like her, h-he-er!" Hinata ran away feeling hurt. "Like how you like Sakura!"

"……"

"Oh you can stay with me in my apartment Hana-chan," Naruto said.

"This is where you live naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yup! Sorry it is an apartment and it isn't exactly _that_ clean, but it is clean," naruto explained.

"Yeah, Oh yeah Naruto-kun can I explore outside?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"I can find my self through the town so it is okay," Sakura said. Naruto just nodded.

"Okay bye Hana-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Hieh!" a girl yelled at her teammate.

"What is it Khana!" The guy yelled.

"Happy Birthday," She said shyly.

"Thank you," They both blushed really _'lightly'_

"Hello my name is Hiehi, Hana," a girl with black hair said. Who is obviously Sakura.

"You look familiar?" Khana said.

"You have part of our names!" Hieh said. "You have a very pretty bracelet."

"OH MY GOD!" Khana screamed and hugged Sakura.

"Nii-chan?" The girl asked. Sakura nodded.

"You are entering the jounin exams?" Sakura nodded.

"You two are together now?" Sakura asked, they both blushed madly--- not lightly….

"We want to thank you for everything," Khana said.

"Oh yeah I have to go and see the place," Sakura said.

"Well by Nii-chan," They both nodded.

"Should we tell Hieh? About her?

"Nah," Hieh smiled at his Gf. …………………..

"Oh…. I am so sorry… Gomen Nasai," a girl with buns said.

"Hi my name is Hana,Hiehi Hana," The girl with two buns. Looked up at Sakura.

"You must be new, I am Tenten," Tenten smiled at Sakura.

"Okay Hana-san which village are you from?" Tenten asked.

"From….." She stopped.

"Tenten-chan!" A guy with green spandex yelled.

"Yes Lee-kun?" She added –kun reminder

"Are you two together?" Sakura asked. Tenten and Lee nodded together.

"Are you with someone? Hana-chan," Tenten said.

"Oh, oh no….no…never.." Sakura looked down." Well Bye Tenten-chan!"

"Wait…YO!" Sakura already left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gaara come on," A boy with a puppet said.

"Gaara-kun are you okay?" A girl with blond hair said. Gaara just nodded.

"Tsunde our anbu forces can't tract Haruno, what should we do?" The anbu guard said.

"Just wait for a while she is bound to show up soon," Tsunade than excused them from their posts.

"Sasuke-teme you know that they haven't seen Sakura-chan…What if…if—" naruto started.

"Are you with the enemy now dobe?" Sasuke replied. Naruto was silent.

"How can YOU do that...S-She LOVED you!" Narutp yelled while tears ran down his eyes..

"Hn"

"Just two more days," Sakura happily sat and watched the clouds thinking of Shikamaru and how he found this so appealing and she now knew.

Someone saw her it was Kiba. He was so sad that Hinata the one that he loved just shot him down like that thinking that he like the new girl.

There he saw the new girl staring at the clouds. She must be thinking something.

"Oh Hello there my name is Hiehi, Hana, what is yours?" Sakura asked.

"My name us Kiba Inuzukayou remind me of Shikamaru since you look at the clouds a lot," He told her.

"But I am not lazy like him," She replied.

"It is really late you know,' he said.

"What is troubling you Kiba-kun?" She asked.

" Oh I like this girl but she thinks I like someone else and I feel so, so sad," he looked at her.

"Oh may I know who it is?" She asked.

"N-n-no," he said.

"Okay its okay Kiba-kun, I just wonder who would ever turn you," She tried to cheer him up like that.

It worked it cheered him up……

"You know what Kiba-kun you shouldn't give up, tell your whole heart into it and just tell her about it," Kiba nodded in what she said.

Sakura stood up.

"Kiba-kun I hope Hinata-chan will understand soon enough, Bye," Sakura left.

"Huh? How did you know?" Kiba asked to the wind.

-------------------

Soooo how was this chappie of mine?

pls tell me..


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiba-kun I hope Hinata-chan will understand soon enough, Bye," Sakura left.

"Huh? How did you know?" Kiba asked to the wind.

"Hana-chan where have you been I was really worried," Naruto said.

"Oh nothing Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled at the yawning boy.

"Here Hana-chan you can stay in this room," naruto pointed at a room.

"Thank you naruto-kun , oh yeah are you going to enter the jounin exams?" Sakura asked.

"Of course Hana-chan, I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the next Hokage," Naruto whispered "sensei might hear me because he is sad that a student left,"

"Oh," Sakura whispered," goodnight Naruto-kun,"

"Hana-chan, you remind so much of Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Because you smell like her and are nice like her if she pays attention to you," Naruto remembered.

"OH yeah today is…my….last….," Sakura smiled...

" Which village are you from?" naruto asked.

Ding ding ding ding ding

"Oh I will get that," naruto rushed to the door.

"Oh hi Hinata-chan, this is…?" Naruto stopped and scanned the room the window was open.

"Who naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh no one," Naruto smiled at the raven haired girl.

"Oh my god!" a girl screamed.

"important scroll, important scroll, important scroll, important scroll," The same girl whispered to herself. " give to Kakashi-sensei,"

"Hmnn…this will be interesting," Sakura said.

Sakura then "accidentally" bumped into her...

'Gomen, gomen,gomen nasai..." The girl looked up," Oh you must be new my name is Khana,"

"Khana what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh the scroll Tsunade-sama told me to give this to Kakashi-sensei." hana said.

" Okay bye," Sakura left.

"Bye," Hana said.

Sakura knocked her out in the back.

"The scroll," Sakura said. Sakura left the unconscious girl all by herself.

"Oh hi there," a guy with white hair said. " I am Kakashi, what's that?"

"Oh here Tsunade-sama wanted me to give this to you," Sakura said.

"Thank you…hmmmnnnn…" Kakashi read the scroll.

"So I'll train you….it sounds like a good idea.." Kakashi said.

"H-hai," Sakura smiled.

"Let's get started since the jounin exams are tomorrow Sakura might be there.."

"Okay,"

"first you are to show me you moves," Kakashi said.

"Are you going to use the sharingan on me?" Sakura asked.

"No Hana-chan…" kakashi smiled through his mask.

'hhhhmmmnnn he said if he uses the sharingan he can read my mind…'

'I'll try'

Sakura kicked lightly on Kakashi's leg because she is supposed to be bad at it.

"Okay we need a lot of practice,"

"Hai"

"Okay you know the basics so we are going to go to the advanced ones." Kakashi said.

"like what?"

"okay this is Naruto's favorite move…Kage Bunshin," Kakashi showed her the symbols to be able to make the move.

"You have a really good memory you know that Hana-chan,"

"Thank you"

"Okay one last move this is called rasengan,"

"Oh okay" Sakura sounded happy.

"You put energy in your hands, but you must really be good here is a balloon blow it with your chakra not hands."

"Okay you are really a fast learner well this it,"

"Okay like this now,"

"Yeah..yeah..yeah.. okay good you….passed this,"

"its night time so you can go home…tomorrow you will learn smaller moves like the basics"

"HI Hana-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, good luck on your matched tomorrow Naruto-kun," Sakura said and now snoring.

Naruto looked at the sleeping girl…I mean angel---yeah angel-_angel_

"Today is the day Naruto-kun wake up!" Sakura yelled happily.

"You are entering the contest too, right Hana-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh no Naruto-kun I am leaving today, but I will watch your match in the stands…" Sakura smiled at the "Naruto"

"Yay!" Naruto jumped abruptly off the ground.

"Oh okay I just have to do some thing's.." Sakura smiled at the jumping kid like figure.

"See you later Hana-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Bye.." the smile she had on faded as she entered the field out of the village…

"Hey.." someone said.

"Yes.." Sakura answered the guy.

"Who are you…we are not allowed to go out of the village.." The guy said.

"Oh okay…Bye" Sakura walked passed him..literally…

"Y-y-you a-are a ghost!" The guy ran straight to the village.

"hehe.." Sakura laughed to herself. She recovered from her hiding place.

"That was a pretty good genjutsu, faking that you were that person.." a familiar voice said.

"Oh its you…the cold guy…Sasuke," Sakura tried her best to smile.

"Hn.." He answered.

"You want to battle?" Sakrua asked.

"Hn" Sasuke stood there on a field.

"Okay you start first…" Sakura smiled. She lightly jumped off on the branch she just stood in before he tried to kill her.

"Yeah you too, for a first timer.." Sasuke said. "You are fast.."

" What did you say?"


End file.
